Miss You
by shiki94
Summary: AJ just didn't want to accept it that Kaitlyn was leaving the WWE. So, after wrestling AJ in her last match, Kaitlyn decides to help her friend get over her leaving. AJxKaitlyn FEMSLASH Don't like, Don't read Rated T for mild swearing.


**Okk, here's a femslash one-shot from me. I felt the want and need to write this because *sniffles* Kaitlyn left the WWE. I saw her last match on Main Event and, needless to say the handshake at the start of her match and all of the hugs from her and AJ had were making me squeal. ='( So, my AJ and Kaitlyn muses wanted me to write this (after all, their hug at the end of the match practically gave me the inspiration to push forward and write this) and I feel I did pretty good with this. Enjoy. =)**

**And, usual disclaimer stuff: I own none of the Superstars and Divas used in this. They are the property of themselves and the WWE.**

It was supposed to be just like any other day; wake up, get dressed, go to work, and hang out with her friends after the night of tapings was done. So, when AJ Lee got the news that tonight she would be competing against her long-time friend, Kaitlyn, in what was going to be Kaitlyn's last match, it instantly started to make her feel upset. The reason why AJ was feeling this way was because she wasn't quite ready to deal with one of her best friends leaving the company where they both first had matches against each other. There was also another reason why AJ was feeling upset, but she felt it would be better to tell Kaitlyn face to face instead of telling any of her other friends.

Hearing knocking at her door, AJ threw a quick "Come in" over her shoulder as she went about packing her duffel bag in preparation for Main Event later in the night. Looking up from her packing, AJ saw that it was Kaitlyn herself walking into the room. Trying not to break down and cry at that moment, AJ pasted a smile on her face and said "Hey. You're looking good today."

Smiling, Kaitlyn said "Well, AJ, it's only 11 in the morning, so of course I still look good."

Laughing at her friend, AJ said "I guess you're right. After all, we haven't even really done anything match-wise yet."

Her smile turning into a smirk, Kaitlyn said "Speaking of matches, don't feel too bad when I beat you tonight."

Blushing at the smirk, AJ said "I won't."

"Good. Now, come on. I want to go to the gym and train for a bit before it's time for Main Event later on tonight," Kaitlyn said, walking out the door.

"Coming," AJ said, zipping her duffel bag closed and grabbing her phone, her Divas Championship belt, and room key. As AJ left and pulled the door to her hotel room closed, she fell into step with Kaitlyn as the two walked on and talked. Laughing at what Kaitlyn was joking about, AJ smiled all while thinking 'I'm really going to miss this. It's just going to be so boring without you here.'

...

AJ and Kaitlyn's match had been one of the more competitive matches that had come from the Divas in a long time. Both women went back and forth exchanging punches, kicks, clotheslines, and various other moves. AJ couldn't help but actually throw in a handshake before the match started even though she and Kaitlyn were supposed to be enemies on-screen, a move that confused the commentators. The two were running each other down, so AJ leapt and caught Kaitlyn with a bearhug that Kaitlyn reversed into a backbreaker. Letting herself get picked up by Kaitlyn, AJ remembered at this point that she was supposed to reverse Kaitlyn's hold into a roll-up pin. But, somehow, she couldn't bring herself to pin her friend in what was the older Diva's last match in the WWE. So, instead of reversing into a roll-up, AJ soon found herself in a bearhug of her own that Kaitlyn released when the referee came close to a count of five. Not knowing that Kaitlyn had moved to one of the opposite corners, AJ stood up and soon found herself Speared back to the ground. Lying on her back, AJ looked up at the ceiling as the referee counted to three, naming Kaitlyn the winner of the match; hearing Justin Roberts name Kaitlyn the winner had AJ on the verge of tears. As Kaitlyn celebrated with the fans that were cheering for her, AJ rolled out of the ring and took off for the backstage area, leaving behind her Divas Championship belt. 'Congratulations, Celeste. We put on one hell of a match, and the fans will surely remember this. I just wish I could've had one last match with you for my belt,' AJ thought, unable to keep the tears she had been fighting the whole night from falling down her face. Walking along, AJ soon found herself standing outside of her locker room. Throwing open the door and closing it behind her, AJ walked over to the bench and, falling to her knees, rested her head on the cool metal as she finally let the tears that had been building in her the whole day fall.

...

Kaitlyn found it hard to believe that AJ just threw the match the way she did; it was in the scripts that AJ was supposed to have the match won with a roll-up pin. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Kaitlyn grabbed AJ's Divas Championship belt and headed up the ramp and towards the backstage area. Once she walked through the curtain, Kaitlyn was showered with congratulations and well wishes from some of her friends.

Having just been hugged by Cody Rhodes and Goldust, Kaitlyn asked "Hey, have either one of you two seen AJ? She left her belt down at the ring and I want to give it back to her."

Shaking his head, Goldust said "No. I haven't seen her since she left the ring after your match."

"That's weird how she just left though," Cody said. "But, I can say this, I think I saw her headed towards the Divas locker room, so you might be able to find her in that direction."

"I'll be sure to check there. Thanks, Cody," Kaitlyn said, hugging her friend and his brother again. Walking off in the direction of the Divas locker room, Kaitlyn smiled as more people gave her congratulations and well wishes. Almost making it to the Divas locker room, Kaitlyn walked past a door and heard what sounded like one of the Divas crying. Knocking on the door, Kaitlyn asked "Uh, hello? Is everything OK in there?"

The Diva in the room sniffled and asked "Kaitlyn? Is that you?"

Recognizing the voice, Kaitlyn said "AJ? AJ, I'm coming in." Throwing open the door, Kaitlyn walked into AJ's locker room and, seeing her friend on the floor with visible tear streaks down both sides of her face, dropped to the ground in front of the bench and took AJ's face in her hands. "AJ, what's wrong?" Kaitlyn asked, concern coloring her voice and her gaze.

Pulling away from her friend's concerned gaze, AJ stood up and walked over to close the door to her locker room. Walking back over to the bench she was previously kneeling in front of, AJ sat down and, wiping her face, said "I could tell you, but you'd probably think it was stupid of me. I'm sure you're wondering why I let you get the win in our match."

Moving to sit on the bench beside her friend, Kaitlyn said "Yeah, I am curious about that. What happened out there, AJ? You were supposed to pin me."

"I didn't want to pin you," AJ said, fighting to stop more tears from falling down her already tear-streaked face. "I decided to make an executive move as Divas Champ and give you the win."

"But, why? You know that Vince and the other higher-ups probably saw it. So, chances are they're probably thinking of some way to punish you for doing that," Kaitlyn said, genuinely confused. She knew that AJ was one of the hardest workers in the company, so the fact that her best friend would throw a match made no sense to the two-toned Diva.

Hearing the concern in her friend's voice, AJ started to softly cry and said "I didn't want you to leave that way, Celeste. I just couldn't allow the fans to have Kaitlyn's last match in the WWE be her losing to me by a damn roll-up pin. So, I decided to let tonight be about you and let you have the win."

Hearing her friend's explanation, Kaitlyn looked over at AJ and, tearing up slightly herself, asked "Really? You actually threw our match just so I could win?"

Nodding her head, AJ said "Yes. It may not matter to the people that sign our paychecks, but it really has been a major downer watching you pretty much get lost in the shuffle and then, later get unwillingly drafted into a feud that you didn't even want to be a part of; hell, I'm the Divas Champ and _I _don't even want to be a part of it. I just wanted you to have one last night of glory so that you can always look back on your time here and know that you were able to beat me in a match that we put our all into. Plus, I've never really been able to bring myself to admit this, but I think I'm going to miss you the most, Celeste. But, if I told you why, it'll probably wreck this awesome friendship we have."

Kaitlyn was listening to what AJ was saying, but it sounded like everything her best friend was saying was coming out as a giant mumbled mess of words and sobs. Before she could respond or ask AJ to repeat herself, Kaitlyn soon found herself getting caught with a kiss from her friend. Kaitlyn may have never been able to admit to anyone else before, but she had always had a soft spot for her brunette friend and wanted more than anything to tell AJ that she liked AJ as more than a friend. So, instead of pushing AJ off of her, Kaitlyn pulled AJ closer to her and lost herself in the kiss her friend had started. As Kaitlyn hugged AJ closer, AJ gasped and, opening her mouth a little wider as she moved to straddle Kaitlyn's lap, allowed Kaitlyn to explore the insides of her mouth as she continued to kiss one of the only people that would always have her back through anything they found themselves in. At this point, any tears that both Divas were holding back fell freely and without restraint, but that didn't seem to matter; what mattered was that the two friends had this moment to themselves.

After several minutes had passed, Kaitlyn pulled away and, looking up at AJ while trying to catch her breath, asked "You just came at me, out of the blue at that. April, is there something that I should know?"

Blushing as she looked down at her friend, AJ said "Well, maybe, just maybe, I've always had feelings for you that I've never really been able to act on. Celeste, you have been one of my closest friends ever since I joined this company. And, I just felt that if I couldn't do that now, then I was never going to get another chance to do so again. So, I'm also going to say this now while we're still together: Celeste Bonin, I fucking love you." Looking down to gauge Kaitlyn's reaction to her confession, AJ saw that her friend just looked shocked at what she just heard. Not knowing if it was because of her admission, AJ asked "Celeste? Celeste, you OK?"

Instead of answering AJ's questions, Kaitlyn pulled her friend in for another kiss, one that AJ wasn't anticipating at all. Not feeling the resistance she was expecting from AJ, Kaitlyn picked back up where they left and resumed their makeout session for a few more minutes. Pulling away for the last time, Kaitlyn looked up into to AJ's eyes. Smirking, Kaitlyn asked "Does _that _answer your question on whether or not I'm OK?"

Nodding as she laughed and nuzzled her face in the crook of Kaitlyn's neck, AJ said "Yes. It more than answers my question. Consider this my farewell gift to you."

Laughing as AJ's hair tickled her neck and the side of her face, Kaitlyn said "_Well, _April, just because I don't have my job anymore doesn't mean that I still can't travel on the road with you. After all, crazy's going to need the company."

"You're really willing to travel with me each and every week? Even though you can't wrestle for the WWE anymore?" AJ asked, surprise clear in her voice.

"Of course," Kaitlyn said. "April, we're BFFs. That means that we always stick with each other no matter what comes our way. So, even though I no longer work for the WWE, there are no rules that say that I can't travel with you. Besides, you're going to need the support with your career and I figure I could be the one to be there for you."

Smiling as new tears clouded her vision, AJ hugged Kaitlyn closely and said "You don't know how happy you're making me with this, Celeste. And I'd be more than happy to have my best friend travel with me. With you, at least I know that I'll always have my own sparring partner that can actually give me awesome practice matches."

Smiling herself, Kaitlyn said "So, it's official. I'm going to be your road wife and you're going to love it."

Laughing at Kaitlyn's use of the term 'road wife', AJ stood from where she was sitting on the bench and said "And love it, I shall. Now, come on. We need to get back to the hotel so that we can sleep."

Standing up herself, Kaitlyn said "I wouldn't want to do anything else with the rest of my night. And, April?"

"Hmm? What is it?" AJ asked, grabbing her duffel bag and her Divas Championship belt.

Planting one last kiss on AJ's lips, Kaitlyn said "Love you too."

Hearing the words that just came out of Kaitlyn's mouth, AJ smiled as the two joined hands and proceeded to walk out of the arena. Even though her best friend just wrestled her last match, AJ felt happy that she was able to tell her how she really felt towards her; and to have those feelings reflected back at her was enough to make AJ feel like she was on cloud nine. 'After all, even Celeste doesn't have her job anymore, that doesn't mean that she still won't be around to cheer me on,' AJ thought, as she and her best friend walked off into the night.

**And with that, I finish this one-shot. I feel I did OK with this, especially since it's been a while since I've really dabbled in writing femslash, so I hope you guys enjoyed this. Don't forget to R&R please. =)**

**(And feel free to swing by my profile and feel free to vote on the poll I have up for an upcoming fic that I need a pairing for.)**


End file.
